


Death's Beauty

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Law is Hades, Nami is Persephone, Seduction, mythology-Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: In the shadows of the forest a pair of golden eyes was watching the orange haired maiden with white flowers in her hair walking with the deer at her side. “She’s perfect.” He whispered to himself with a smirk on his face.





	Death's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually created this fic a while back on my Tumblr and I'd like to think that it's one of my most successful ones so I've decided I wanted to share it with all of you on this site so all of you will have an opportunity to read it. Please enjoy! :)

She walked through the forest with a smile on her face after she called the rain clouds to vanish and smiled as the sun’s warm rays caressed her skin and gave life to the trees around her.

“Now maybe you won’t be so thirsty anymore.” She told the myriad of trees that had water dripping from their branches.

“Nami! Nami!” a voice called out. The orange haired goddess turned her head and her deep brown eyes caught the gaze of a small deer-like creature that made its way toward her.

“Chopper, what are you doing out here?” she asked as she bent down at eye-level with the small creature.

“Your sister is looking for you again.” Chopper informed her.

Nami sighed and pursed her lips, “Honestly! She’s so unbearable sometimes!” the orange haired goddess sighed, “Fine, I’ll go see her, hopefully she didn’t send one of the gods to fetch me again like last time, that was so embarrassing!”

In the shadows of the forest a pair of golden eyes was watching the orange haired maiden with white flowers in her hair walking with the deer at her side.

“She’s perfect.” He whispered to himself with a smirk on his face.

All of his life he had been associated with darkness, shadows, and death. He was a god renowned for his cruelty and sadism, someone that no mortal would be willing to mess with. But as he looked at the woman in front of him, he found himself forgetting the identity that he had forged.

Her bright hair, her warm eyes, the way the sun’s light would surround her, the way the rain would cascade down her pale fertile body. She was a beauty worth attaining. Something he could call his own, something to brighten the darkness that surrounded him on a daily basis and contrast to the morbidity that surrounded him.

“I’ve waited long enough.” He said, watching her walk further away, “You will be mine, Nami-ya.”

—

The next day Nami ventured out into the forest once more, ignoring her sister’s warnings to stay away from the caves.

She ignored Chopper who had protested against her decision to go to the caves anyway. Nami told him that she wanted to get an accurate map of the caves and that he was free to follow her up there if he so wished.

Right now she was standing outside the large mouth of one of the caves by herself and looked at the natural formation with interest.

“Odd…there doesn’t seem to be much life present around it.” She muttered before waving her hand causing green moss to grow around the front of it, “There, much better.” The orange haired goddess said with a smile before turning around.

Suddenly she felt a pair of slim but strong arms wrap around her, “Leaving so soon, my love?” a deep husky voice whispered in her ear.

Nami froze as she noticed the markings that were on the man’s arms. This was no ordinary man who had grabbed her, but the God of Death himself.

“What do you want with me?” she asked her eyes narrowing, “If you try to harm me my sister will be furious and her wrath is a lot worse then mine, believe me.”

She heard him chuckle in response, “I have no reason to harm my woman.”

“Y-your woman?!”

“Yes.” He said tightening his hold on her, “I’ve had my eyes on you for a while now Nami-ya. Your sister is overprotective of you even though you’re more then capable of being independent. I know that not only are you physically beautiful but you have a sharp mind and a feisty attitude…traits that I find befitting of a queen.”

Nami’s eyes widened, “Queen?”

“If you become mine, you’ll be able to rule at my side as queen of the underworld and your sister will have no reason to worry about you.”

The orange haired woman bit her lip. She had never ruled any domain other then the forests alongside her sister and the underworld was one she was unfamiliar with. No one talked much about the God of Death since he was always busy making sure everything was in order. He did not have the best reputation amongst the mortals.

“How do I know if you’re serious?” she whispered.

That was when she was slowly spun around and found a pair of lips pressed against her own. She closed her eyes melting into the kiss, feeling the light scratch of his goatee against her chin as he enticed her to open her mouth allowing him to have access.

‘He tastes of pomegranates.’ She thought to herself as she shyly slid her tongue beside his allowing him to explore her mouth. Normally she would be offended by someone who was doing this to her, but for some reason she found herself unable to protest against his advances. When they parted she found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes with dark shadows underneath them. He was a tall man with dark hair, tanned skin marked with intricate tattoos, and was only dressed in black. Nami unconsciously felt herself blush as she looked at him.

‘For someone who personifies death, he’s really handsome.’

She saw him smirk before feeling his hand entwine with hers, “Come Nami-ya, it’s time to take you to your new home.”

“Wait!” Nami said as he led her into the cave, “You never told me you’re name! It’s not fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours!”

“I’ve been called many things.” He said and then looked down at her, “Mortals refer to me as ‘death’, my subordinates ‘your majesty’…” he stopped and leaned in towards her face before giving her a peck, “…but you my love may call me Law.”


End file.
